


A study in innuendoes, soap operas and puns

by Cupperfox



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bad Puns, Developing Relationship, Dirty minds, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay!Sherlock, Grinding, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, Pining Sherlock, Possessive Sherlock, Puns & Word Play, Sex, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Showers, Singing, Singing John, Smut, Virgin Sherlock, alternative universe, bi!john, not explicit stuff though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupperfox/pseuds/Cupperfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things get a little out of hand when John Watson takes a shower and... sings.<br/>Sherlock is puzzled by this, because never has he heard John sing, neither in the shower nor anywhere else.<br/>So what has caused this? </p><p>They end up throwing puns at each other and, well...</p><p>Sherlock is kind of dirty minded and John doesn't mind. At all. </p><p>Fluff/Smut or fluffy smut ahead,<br/>you have been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A study in innuendoes, soap operas and puns

Sherlock has positioned himself on the couch, eyes closed, hands folded.  
But he hasn't gone to his mind palace. He is very much aware of his surroundings.  
The flat was quiet, besides the sound of dripping Water in the shower which was just turned on by John. 

Even though Sherlock wanted to concentrate, solve a case on which he'd been working for days now, he couldn't help but listen to John in the shower and imagining everything in great detail. 

From what he'd deduced, John was in good, if not great shape. But still, there was so much data he couldn't be quite sure about, simply because he'd never seen John naked, nor did he ever see him wearing something that wasn't all saggy and unshaped.  
Slowly, the noise of the water in the bathroom faded away while his thoughts began circling completely about all the data he had regarding John H. Watsons body, when suddenly, there was a new noise. 

Singing. John was singing, in the shower. Why.  
Was today a special day? Did something good happen?  
Sherlock had never heard John sing in the shower before.  
Neither did he imagine John to be someone, who sang in the shower, or anywhere else for that matter.

He didn't know the song nor the words to it.  
But what h was certain of was that John does, in fact, have a beautiful singing voice, and he loves to listen to John sing. 

Way to soon though, the water is turned off and John emerges from the shower, and then the Bathroom.  
He's wearing nothing but his towel and is still dripping a bit as he, on the way to his room, walks past Sherlock who is still sprawled across the couch.

"You're in a great mood." Sherlock says, and John stops in his tracks.  
It's not a question. It's a deduction.

"How'd you know, did I wrap my towel in a special manner for you to-"

"You sang. You never sang before."

"I did sing before." John conters. "Not here." Sherlock frowns.

"Right then, it's an old habit, I must've picked it up again. Did I disturb you?" 

"No."

John stares at Sherlock a bit, who's opened one eye now. 

"But John. I never understood why people sing in the shower."

"It's ... fun." John says, not really convincingly. 

"It might be, but only until you get soap in your mouth."

"Then, it's a soap opera." John says, and grins. 

Sherlock opens another eye and stares at John.  
A pun. He sang, and then he made a pun.  
Something MUST be up. 

Still, Sherlock can't help but let a small smile take over his face himself,  
because John, standing there, still dripping, seems so proud to have made that pun, grinning all sweet and red-faced. 

And then, they both start to laugh, and that feeling, the feeling he got when they came back from their first case and had been standing there, backs to the wall, laughing frantically, is back. 

When the laughter slowly ebbs away, the flat goes completely quiet. So Sherlock goes right back to staring.  
At fitst, John stares back, but then seems to just give in and instead casually inspects the floor. 

"I, um, dripped everywhere, I'm sorry. I'm just gonna go change and you know... clean that up." 

"Was that innuendo?" 

Sherlock asks before he can stop himself. 

John turns around, a bit of shock and disbelief on his face as he, again, faces Sherlock. 

"I never knew you where dirty minded, Sherlock. Then again... it's always the quiet ones."

"I asure you, I'm all BUT quiet." Sherlock blurts out, and then, as soon as he said it, he notices. 

"Don't say anything." He says quickly, before John can, lifts of a hand and points at the wet place on the floor. "C-Clean up." 

John quietly leaves, goes upstairs, and then - again - starts laughing, loud enough for Sherlock to hear downstairs.

"Not Funny!" He shouts, before a low rumbling makes it up his throat, and he laughs with John. 

John all but stumbles downstairs, practically falling to the ground to clean up, still giggling like a school girl. 

Sherlock secretly cherishes that sound. 

At some point, John has stopped laughing and was trying to breathe, but makes eye contact with Sherlock again and snorts. 

Sherlock can't help but wonder though, if John really thinks he's dirty minded. Because he's not.  
Well.  
He imagined John in the shower earlier, but being imaginative does not equal a dirty mind...

John still moves around on the floor, his back to Sherlock, arse up in the air. 

And Sherlock does what he does best. He stares. He observes.  
And he comes to the conclusion, that yes, based on the arousal that he's starting to feel, he might just be dirty minded.  
But only, when it comes to John. 

Because John Watson, is in so many ways, Sherlocks exception. 

And even though he feels like he shouldn't look, the feeling that he, in fact, really should look is so much stronger. 

...

"Sherlock." 

"Yes...?"

"I can see you, you know?" 

"Yes... oh." Sherlock whispered. 

...

John stands up, turning around, first looking at Sherlock, and then, at his crotch. 

"Oh." 

"John, I-" 

In the blink of an Eye, John is standing in front of Sherlock, left hand on his shoulder and smiles. 

"Sherlock. It's all fine, remember?" 

Standing on his tip toes he leans forward, slow enough for Sherlock to turn his face if he doesn't want this...  
But he does. Oh god, he does. 

Actually, he grabs Johns head from behind with one hand in his hair, and kisses him.

It's their first kiss. This, is not any kiss. It's messy and new, but there's passion there. And love. 

Sherlock, still caressing damp John hair with one hand start pulling him even closer with the other, while John breaks the kiss to  
start caressing Sherlock pale neck with kisses. When he gets a deep moan out of him doing so, he responds with something rather near a  
grunt. 

John has his whole attention on Sherlocks neck, even though he knows, he has to think about the next step really clearly. As it seems right now, Sherlock  
isn't gonna stop him, whatever he does. But he doesn't even know if Sherlock has ever... well.  
Should he ask him? Should he indicate where this could lead them? Should he just...

He stops what he's doing to Sherlocks neck what earns him a disappointed little frown from Sherlock. He brings his mouth close to Sherlocks ears, close enough to kiss them if he wanted to, and whispers into his ear, hot breath touching his sensitive skin.

"Sherlock, do you wanna... take this to the bedroom?"

"I'd love to, John. But I'm afraid I'm not gonna make it that far..." he says, pushing John onto the couch and bending over him. "This just might have to do" he whispers into john ear, returning his earlier caresses to Johns neck and then nibbling on Johns ear. 

"Oh, god" John moans, while he opens Sherlock sleeping gown and pulls on his trousers. Sherlock on the other hand practically rips off John clothing, luckily without actually damaging anything. 

But when the both of them have thrown all but their pants to somewhere nearby the couch, John hesitates. 

"Sherlock, have you ever done... this before?"

Sherlock shakes his head, again closing in on John "But I really am sure about this John. Don't worry."

Again, he brings their lips together and rids first John and then himself of their pants. 

And when he starts grinding on John, he's completely lost and John is, too. 

Grinding and kissing in a tight embrace, seeking every second of it, cherishing every little noise they get from each other, they caress every bit of one another.

"John"

"I know." 

As they come completely undone, they share another long kiss,  
and it surely won't be their last.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope you've enjoyed my content,  
> please, do tell me what you think and... well.  
> Thanks for taking the time, it means a lot.


End file.
